The Truth and Nothing But
}} Mayor Biselle's daughter Breanna has gone missing and my leads have all gone dry. Maybe you can interview people who knew her for leads? ''Breanna used to meet one of her friends from Ravenswood Academy at an internet cafe every Tuesday for lunch, a girl named Janine Jandebeur. Maybe she will know something. ''The Mayor's City Administrator, Madeline Bell was not available for questioning, but her assistant Henry Wilden is available, and might have some information. ''Breanna was also an intern at Adair Media, so Sherman Adair might be a good person to talk to. ''You can find Sherman Adair near the Adair Media building. Henry Wilden is likely going from building to building on city business near City Hall. Breanna's friend Janine Jandebeur hangs out around the city cafes near the Dynamic Technologies building. :- 'Kinetik Summary Talk to the three people who may have information on the Mayor's missing daughter, Breanna Biselle. Objectives * Speak to Breanna's friend, Janine * Find and speak to Henry Wilden * Find and speak to Sherman Adair * Return to Kinetik In Progress ''Any new leads yet, {name}? I told the Mayor you're on the case, and I know he is confident you'll be able to find his missing daughter. :- 'Kinetik NPC Rendezvous ''You're not the first person to ask me about her and I've been beside myself with worry ever since I heard Breanna went missing. The poor girl! ''She was one of my best friends at Ravenswood. Unfortunately, I'm at a complete loss as to where she could be. ''Actually, you know what might be a good idea? I should have thought of this earlier! She used to write everything in her journal... you know... secret boy stuff... maybe she left that behind somewhere? If you could find it, that might give you some ideas as to where she's gone! ''Anyway, I have to get going... I'm going to be late for class. :- 'Janine Jandebeur ''What can I help you with, {name}? I hope you're not looking to speak with Madeline Bell. The City Administrator is indisposed until further notice. However, as her assistant I would be more than willing to answer any questions you have concerning Breanna Biselle. I assume that's why you're here. ''Well, I've only met the Mayor's daughter once or twice, and I thought she seemed like a nice young lady. However, according to Madeline Bell, Breanna Biselle was a bit... troubled. Ms. Bell said Breanna got mixed up with the wrong crowd. Now, I'm not quite sure exactly what that means, but I imagine that may help you in your investigation, {name}. ''Now, if you'll excuse me. :- 'Henry Wilden ''Look here, I have a business to run, and I'm not exactly a fan of Mayor Biselle! So let's make this quick. ''Yes, his daughter Breanna interned for Adair Media for a summer. She was a good intern, but she spent most of her free time writing in a personal journal. Outside of that, her work was stellar, a complete opposite of her father. How that buffoon got elected I'll never know. Anyway, I haven't heard from her since she completed her internship. ''I wish you well in your search, but I really must return to work. A big corporation like Adair Media can't run itself, you know! :- 'Sherman Adair On Completion ''None of my other contacts have anything new to report. I think you are still the best hope we have at finding the Mayor's missing daughter. :- '''Kinetik Rewards * 9,300 Exp * 4 25 Items | item2 = | item3 = | item4 = }} Perks Perk Objective Deep in PSI-ed Category:Millennium City/Missions Category:City Center/Missions